amor en siete dias
by Sakuyachan17
Summary: Yo te puedo dar algo mas importante que solo calentones; yo te escuchare, ayudare y protegeré. Puedo darte todo eso y mas ¿no te das cuenta? -Butters Pov- Cancion: Super Girl- Fic dedicado a Nayru Tsugumi.


Hola gente bonita! :DDD

Que raro, aunque el Bunny me guste, no soy buena en él (lo explique antes), pero este fic va dedicado a Nayru Tsugumi :333 Quien me dejo un lindo review en mi fic Two-shot "Haru haru" (si no es mucha molestia, ¿podrian leerlo y dejar review plis? :333).

Ella me pidio un fic de esta pareja con esta cancion y pues... no pude resistir XDXD debia intentarlo XD

Nayru, claro que puedes usar la cancion, yo use el video :DDD

Bueno, aqui esta el fic :3

Declaimer: South Park no me pertenece, es de Trey y Matt.

Cancion: Super girl

Banda: Super Junior

Nota: Es POV Butters, y se ve los dias de la semana.

* * *

**Amor en siete dias**

_No lo ames, no lo ames, el no te ama__  
__Tu perfección lo supera__  
__No mires mas al celular__  
__No dudes más_

**Sabado y domingo**

A veces pienso que solo es un capricho, digo, por mas que soy alguien tranquilo no significa que no halla tenido relaciones romanticas.

Pero… ¿Kenny McCormick?

Él no es mala persona, lo se, pero es TAN promiscuo que dudo si lo tomara enserio.

Aun asi me gusta, y no se como decircelo.

_Tu entiendes, tu eres clara, mi super chica__  
__Recuerda las veces que te dió flores, deshacete de ellas,__rapidamente__tiralas por ahí_

**Lunes**

Ahora mismo puedo verlo, esta tratando de meterle mano a Damien…

¡Y lo consiguió!

… Lo rostizaron…

Suspire con molestia y sentí una presión en mi pecho.

¿Dolor? Si, definitivamente…

A veces quisiera que intentara esas caricias conmigo, correspondería gustoso.

Date cuenta que esas caricias no son para Damien.

No se lo merece…

_Pareces tan misteriosa dejame contarte un secreto__  
__Oh mi super chica, tu eres mi chiquita__  
__él no puede ver tu belleza, tu atractivo común_

**Martes**

Otro dia, otra persona.

Ahora pueso escuchar los gemidos de puta que Craig suelta en el baño de varones. Kenny consiguió otro para ese dia, y ese era Tucker.

…

Ojala se diera cuenta de lo que siento.

Que yo quisiera gemir tu nombre y que tu gimieras el mio.

No lo hagas con Craig, hazlo conmigo.

_Mirame, mirame, no sigas persiguiéndolo__  
__si él dice que le gustas, no importa cuan ocupada estés__  
__él va a esperar por ti__  
__él debe estar mintiendo_

**Miercoles**

Lo curioso con Kenny es que siempre consigue a las personas que uno menos imaginaria.

Estoy viendo desde mi casillero como MI rubio (bueno, aun no es mio) esta acorralando a Gregory Fields en los casilleros. Y digo "menos se imaginarian"por que Gregory es la clase de persona que uno considera moderado y caballeroso.

¡Si, claro! Ahora esta dejando que Kenny lo use como objeto sexual, muy gustoso, por cierto.

¡Maldicion! Kenny, para ese ingles solo eres un polvo mas, necesitas a alguien que en serio te vea por como eres.

Cerre con suavidad mi casillero y doble a la esquina. Justo para hallarme con Christophe De Lorne, mejor conocido como Ze Mole.

- ¿Has visto a la princesa?- siempre tan directo con su forma de hablar y entiéndase que por princesa se refiere a Fields.

- C-creo que lo vi en el patio- dije sobando mis nudillos.

Este susurro un "_merci_" y se dio media vuelta, regresando por donde vino.

Si, eso fue malo, pero era bien sabido lo que el castaño sentía por la princesa y si los veía mataria a Kenny.

Aprete mis puños con frustración.

_Y también su sonrisa carismática,__rapidamente olvidala_

_Su caballerosidad te esta hechizando,__despierta, rápido despiertá_

**Jueves**

Ya me estoy hartando.

Se que Kenny no es nada mio, quizá un amigo, pero el siempre evita mi mirada cuando esta ligando y ahora acaba de hacer lo mismo. McCormick regreso su vista a Clyde y lo volvió a besar, esperando a que me fuera.

Y eso hice…

Deberia se mas sincero, Kenny necesita saber que nunca hallara el amor con esa actitud.

Aunque suene muy marica… ¡AMO A KENNY MCCORMICK DESDE QUE TENGO MEMORIA!

_Oh mi super chica, tu eres mi chiquita__  
__él no puede ver tu belleza, tu atractivo común__  
__Oh mi super chica, yo soy tu super hombre__  
__tus ojos me hipnotizan_

**Viernes**

¡Hasta que al fin estoy harto! Ya era hora ¿no?

Camino a paso apresurado hacia la figura del rubio mas alto, quien por cierto, otra vez trata de ligar, aunque esta vez puedo escuchar que les ofrece un trio a Kyle y Stan, claro que estos se niegan.

No me importa si es en joda o en serio, ya que si le dijeran que "si" a Kenny, este lo hace gustoso.

Me pare al frente de los tres, mas especifico, de Kenny y este me miro con sorpresa y duda. Casi pude notar sus mejillas enrojecer.

- Butters…- hablo algo nervioso- ¿Qué suce…?

No pudo continuar por que le jale del cuello de su parka y lo atraje a mis labios, en un beso tierno, pero salvaje. Senti mi cuerpo estremecerse cuando Kenny correspondió, uniendo nuestras lenguas, ambos en un intento de tomar el control.

Nos separamos a los segundos y el me miro con una sonrisa, sus mejillas rojas y sus ojos habían adquirido un brillo extra.

- Kenny- empeze suavemente- te amo, Kenny- trague saliva, no iba a tartamudear- yo te puedo dar algo mas importante que solo calentones; yo te escuchare, ayudare y protegeré. Puedo darte todo eso y mas, mejores sentimientos que los que Damien o Clyde puedan darte; ni la princesita de Gregory o la golfa de Craig podrán amarte ¡Yo si!

- Butters…- susurro él, con un mirara sorprendido y ¿alegre?

- Cuando hallas decidido entre el polvo y un amor, Kenny, si elegiste una relación seria con alguien que te aprecie por quien realmente eres… buscame.

_Te juro que siempre voy a estar contigo, siempre estoy contigo__  
__Preparé el mejor amor del mundo, el amor más caro__  
__Esperando que entres en mi corazón__  
__No les des el poder de la felicidad_

Ya vamos dos años de relación, muy felices y hermosos.

- Te amo- dijo Kenny con una sonrisa, entrelazando nuestras manos.

- Yo también te amo- y uní mis labios con él.

¿Es necesario decir que ese Viernes Kenny vino a mi casa?

_Tu eres mi increible super chica (no esperes más, nunca más)__  
__Ven y vuela hacia el futuro conmigo (El amor no necesita ser ensayado, ensayado)__  
__Yo soy tu super (no esperés más, nunca más)__  
__Ven y vuela hacia el futuro conmigo (El amor no necesita ser ensayado, ensayado)__  
__Oh~oh~Oh~oh~__  
__Oh~oh~Oh~oh~_

- FIN-

* * *

Bueno, como dije, soy mala con el Bunny TTWTT no se si te habra gustado Nayru TTWTT Siento que la cague TTWTT

Pero eso solo lo sabre con tureview y con los reviews de los lectores de este fic, asi que ¿Reviews? Apoyan a que halla mas SUKE en South Park :333

Gracias por leer :3

Nos leemos :D


End file.
